1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed connector, and particularly to a high speed electrical connector which is provided with an improved shield.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, the high speed connector typically has a large number of contacts electrically connected to a printed circuit board for transmitting high speed signals or data. Such a conventional high speed connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,566 issued on May 31, 2003. The electrical connector has an insulative housing, rows and columns of contact pairs fastened to the insulative housing, and an array of shielding plates retained in the insulative housing for providing Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding for the contact pairs.
However, the shielding plates of the conventional connector are not firmly fixed in the insulative housing. When used in a very high speed environment, the conventional connector cannot provide a even better EMI effect.
Hence, a high speed electrical connector with improved shielding plates is desired.